Discoveries
by SisYa-wa
Summary: La jeunesse est décidément imprévisible ! Deux jeunes amis sur une île, une virée au pléistocène, un mammouth profitant du soleil, une bagarre, quelques frayeurs et une étoile filante... Drôles de découvertes ! (Sora/Riku. Friendship)
1. La Découverte

_Note : _Et voilà ! Ici Ya. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite fiction de vacances en deux parties ( deuxième partie que je n'ai pas encore écrite. Aehm). J'avais vraiment envie de raconter l'enfance de ces deux là. Et surtout la découverte de cette magnifique cachette que je trouve fantastique ! Pardonnez le côté brouillon, c'était une simple idée, à la base...

Merci d'avoir lu ma note, et bonne lecture !

PS : Un GIGANTESQUE merci à Suzuka-san, pour ses reviews qui sont nos toutes premières, et pour ses messages encourageants ! Merci aussi à Wa pour sa bêta lecture en direct, ainsi qu'une autre personne dont je tairai le nom. Merci aussi à vous qui vous arrêtez ici.

_**Crédits :** Les personnages sont la propriété de Disney et de Square Enix, ils ne sont pas à moi._

* * *

**1\. La Découverte.**

"Je m'appelle Sora. Je suis brun, j'ai les yeux bleus, et je suis un homme de Cro-Magnon. Enfin, quelque chose qui y ressemble, hein. J'habite dans une belle grotte, tout seul, comme un grand, parce que mon papa est parti pêcher loin des terres, et que ma mère, ben… Enfin, on s'en fiche pour l'instant. L'important, c'est que pour l'instant, je suis caché. Et toi, tu ne bouges pas, d'accord ? Je chasse le mammouth avec une grosse pique en bois, silencieusement, parce que je suis un chasseur super habile, et le mammouth, tu ne l'aurais pas vu… Et il te serait tombé dessus, et moi, je te sauverais !"

"Je joue pas les filles. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il me semble."

" Mais ! T'as les cheveux plus longs que moi, d'abord !"

"Je m'en fiche. Toi, t'as une tête de fille, je te signale."

"Menteur. Tu dis ça parce-que tu veux pas être la fille."

"Et pourquoi je voudrais ? C'est toujours toi le héros.

"Riku… T'es jaloux ?"

"Non."

"Si."

"Non, c'est pas vrai."

"Andouille."

" Fillette !"

"Je vais te montrer qui c'est, la fillette, moi !"

Et ainsi se terminèrent les aventures de Sora Cro-magnon et Riku, fille en détresse écrasée par un mammouth. Les deux garçons effectuèrent un roulé-boulé magistral dans la boue, l'un tirant les cheveux de l'autre, l'autre assommant l'un à coups de bâton trouvé là par hasard. Ils se pincèrent, se griffèrent, ressemblant plus à des chats furibonds qu'à des garçons civilisés par l'Evolution, et après une longue descente entre les arbres et les broussailles, ils finirent leur course dans un buisson couvert d'épines et de baies, englués et couverts d'herbes folles.

"Sora, je te déteste." cracha Riku en se relevant péniblement.

"Moi, pareil." siffla Sora en recrachant la terre mouillée qui collait à sa bouche.

En vérité, ces deux-là étaient très proches. Riku, d'un an plus âgé que son ami, était un enfant intelligent et débrouillard qui, du haut de ses sept ans, comptait bien un jour montrer au monde à quel point il était doué, et combien il aimait les personnes qui comptaient pour lui.

Avec sa bouille impétueuse, ses grands yeux turquoises et ses cheveux argentés dont les mèches tombaient en bataille, il avait tout d'un aventurier miniature, et n'hésitait pas à cogner n'importe quelle personne se dressant devant ses projets ambitieux. Sora quant à lui, était un enfant dynamique à l'énergie intarissable, une véritable rivière de créativité. C'était lui qui inventait la majorité des jeux auquel ils jouaient toute la journée, et il ne se lassait jamais d'inventer toutes sortes de personnages, distribuant les rôles avec soin, -au grand dam de certains- tout en créant des scénarios toujours plus imaginatifs.

Sora était aussi un garçon ingénu et compatissant, et son cœur était rempli d'une bonté lumineuse ainsi que d'une fidélité sans faille, ce qui en faisait un enfant adorable et un ami à toute épreuve. De petite taille, il suivait donc Riku partout où il allait, ses épais cheveux châtains agencés en une montagne de pics sur son crâne et ses yeux d'un bleu innocent lui donnant l'air curieux de tout ce que son aîné pouvait lui apprendre.

Ce jour-là, Ils s'étaient donc rendu de l'autre côté des Iles du Destin, surnom donné à leur magnifique île natale couverte de végétation ainsi que de larges plages de sable blanc, qui longeaient la côte, et où la mer venait s'échouer dans une multitude de remous à l'écume nacrée. Riku venait de refermer la porte de sa maison et le soleil pointait le bout de ses rayons lorsqu'une voix connue se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la plage :

"Riku ! Dépêches toi, j'ai une idée super !" hurla la tête brune qui, déjà, se rapprochait à toute allure.

"Amènes-toi !" lui répondit ledit Riku, mettant ses mains en porte-voix pour se faire entendre, un sourire aux lèvres –qui sait ce que son meilleur ami lui préparait aujourd'hui ?-

Sora le rejoignit, essoufflé, les joues cramoisies par l'effort, et il dû reprendre son souffle un moment avant de pouvoir émettre un son convenable : néanmoins, ses prunelles brillaient d'un reflet amusé et un large sourire barrait son visage, signe qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant à faire aujourd'hui.

"… J'ai vu un mammouth de l'autre côté de l'Ile." , lâcha –il.

"Un mammouth ? Sur une île ?"

"Ouais ! Mais il est passé là où on n'a pas le droit d'aller…" il pencha la tête, faussement déçu, connaissant la curiosité maladive de son ami.

"Bah. On n'a qu'à faire très attention. Si personne nous voit et qu'on revient ensuite..."

"Allez viens, je te montre !"

Sans attendre, le Brun lui prit la main et l'entraina d'un pas vif, traversant les larges ponts de bois qui reliaient les maisons sur pilotis des habitants avec une facilité enfantine. Ils courèrent ensuite le long de la plage, trempant leurs pieds nus dans l'eau turquoise –mais froide- et arrivèrent bientôt devant l'immense cocotier qui séparait les deux côtés de l'Ile.

D'un côté, la plage, les habitations et la routine, de l'autre, l'Inexploré, les cascades, la végétation et le danger. Pas besoin d'hésiter. Riku, captivé, traversa sans problèmes la frontière et, se retournant, invita Sora à faire de même. Celui-ci, tout à coup beaucoup moins sûr de son idée, paraissait perplexe. Voyant l'anxiété que traduisait le regard de son camarade, le jeune garçon aux mèches argentées eût une idée. Il avança d'un pas et, mettant les mains sur les hanches, le dévisagea dans une complète attitude de supériorité. Les yeux pétillants de malice il minauda alors, moqueur :

"Allez, Sora… Je te croyais plus fort que ça !"

Et il laissa la déclaration produire son petit effet. Celui-ci ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre : ne voulant pas être sous-estimé, son sang ne fit qu'un tour : le garçon brun serra les poings et, une lueur de défi dans le regard, passa en trombe devant son ami qui tituba et perdit l'équilibre sous l'effet de la vitesse.

Sa face s'écrasa au sol, et, le nez dans le sable, il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible –peut être une insulte- à l'encontre de Sora qui, ouvrant de grands yeux pleins de surprise, ne tarda pas à pouffer de rire en voyant la situation délicate dans laquelle se trouvait son ami.

"Ça t'apprendra à faire ton crâneur ! On dirait une autruche !" dit-il en riant.

Après quelques secondes, la tête de Riku émergea du sable et il secoua ses cheveux, riant lui aussi, puis, vengeur, il prit une poignée de grains fins et la jeta au visage du garçon châtain, qui l'évita de justesse et s'enfuit en courant dans les broussailles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après une folle cavale dans laquelle Riku poursuivait Sora en hurlant, ils atteignirent un endroit inconnu et s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient bien loin de la frontière. Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent sur un lieu magnifique qu'il n'avaient jamais vu, sauvagement envahi par le lierre et la végétation plus qu'abondante, où l'on voyait pleuvoir des cascades d'eau fraîche se terminant en minces filets d'eau pure, où la lumière perçait de temps à autre entre le feuillage vert des arbres, répandant ainsi une chaleur douce et apaisante, et où un gigantesque arbre creux avait pris racine sans demander la permission à quiconque. Non loin, un petit abreuvoir de calcaire s'était formé dans le creux d'un rocher, et un liquide limpide coulait à l'intérieur, source d'hydratation naturelle très agréable qui répandait un peu de fraîcheur autour de ce qui se révélait être un grand mur de pierre. Les deux jeunes aventuriers furent ébahis devant cette surprenante trouvaille et aucun d'eux ne dit mot. Après plusieurs secondes, ils se regardèrent et, d'un commun accord, déclarèrent :

"Ce sera notre cachette secrète à tous les deux."

Une fois la surprise passée, Riku et Sora laissèrent leur curiosité prendre le dessus et décidèrent de tout explorer, chaque recoin, chaque feuille, chaque caillou, tout fût retourné. Les enfants qu'ils étaient furent émerveillés, et ils passèrent une bonne moitié de l'après-midi à jouer aux explorateurs dans leur nouvelle cachette, inventant des histoires, taillant des bâtons et construisant des abris de fortune qui, souvent, tombaient dans un craquement –car trop fragiles-. Soudain, alors que Sora s'amusait à tailler une pierre pour en faire un silex, la voix de Riku surgit de nulle part, produisant un écho on ne peut plus effrayant aux yeux du brun, qui tressaillit de peur et lâchât sa pierre qui tomba au sol dans un bruit mat.

"O-où es-tu ? Hé ! Arrêtes, c'est vraiment pas drôle…" gémit-il, apeuré.

"Viens près du tronc, Sora, et regarde. Je suis dedans ! Y'a une caverne encore plus grande… à l'intérieur de l'arbre. C'est fantastique."

La voix de Riku se rapprocha et le jeune garçon apparut bientôt devant le creux de l'arbre, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Son ami aux cheveux châtains s'était levé, brandissant son caillou, cherchant des yeux ce qui aurait pût ressembler à une apparition, mais il ne vit que l'ombre de l'autre, qui s'était avancé dans sa direction et lui tendait la main.

Il était rare que l'Argenté soit si avenant.

Sora posa donc sa paume dans la sienne avec méfiance et le suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'arbre, où ce qu'il vit le laissa à nouveau sans voix. Sous le grand arbre était creusée une immense caverne naturelle, toute en ardoise, où le bois et la pierre avaient grandis ensembles, comme soudés l'un à l'autre : de gigantesques racines surplombaient les parois de roches, créant un plafond à la fois lisse, solide et biscornu, tandis qu'au sol de nombreux rochers ronds abritaient diverses sortes de petites sculptures de calcaire, polies mais rugueuses , apportant ainsi une touche de fantaisie dans ce sanctuaire vide. C'était magnifique.

"Tu vois Sora, on a plus besoin de construire des abris de fortune, maintenant. On pourra même dormir dans notre cachette." -il se tourna vers son compagnon- Qu'en dis-tu ?"

"C'est génial. Mais on va avoir froid, non ?"

"Mais non. On apportera tout ce qu'il faut."

"Même des couvertures ?" s'enquit Sora.

"Pleins de couvertures. On fabriquera des outils, une porte, on rangera nos trésors…"

Riku semblait passionné par tant de projets. Il levait les bras, établissait des plans, se projetait dans un futur prochain… Sora ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. C'était vraiment chouette d'avoir une caverne rien que pour eux deux ! Seulement, le jeune garçon avait l'impression d'oublier un détail… Qui le frappa de plein fouet lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami graver leur premier dessin sur un mur, à genoux, le silex taillé précédemment par Sora à la main.

"Le mammouth !" s'écria-t-il, paniqué.

"Mais non, c'est pas un mammouth, c'est un bonhomme, d'abord." rétorqua l'Argenté, vexé.

"Pas ton dessin ! On était venu de ce côté de l'île pour le mammouth, tu te souviens ?"

"Oui, je m'en souviens…"

"Eh bien dépêches-toi !"

Pressé, le garçon à la tignasse brune saisit son ami par la main –pour la seconde fois de la journée- et l'entraina dehors où le soleil commençait déjà à décliner, déversant ses couleurs de feu sur la forêt verdoyante, de telle façon qu'un incendie semblait s'être déclaré dans les alentours. Il fit assoir Riku sur une pierre plate et, se campant fièrement devant lui, déclama dignement son texte, à la manière des plus grands comédiens :

"Je t'ai amené ici, Riku, parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé qu'on allait chasser le mammouth…"

"Et alors ? Y'a pas de mammouth, Sora, ramènes moi à la cachette…"

"Arrêtes de m'interrompre, d'accord ?!" s'indigna le châtain.

Il poursuivit.

"Bon. J'ai décidé qu'on allait chasser le mammouth, parce qu'on va jouer aux hommes de Cro-Magnon. J'ai inventé un mammouth géant, et moi, je serai le chasseur. Et toi…"

"Je te préviens, je ne joue pas la fille en détresse, Sora. J'ai déjà joué la Fée Bleue dans Pinocchio, l'autre jour."

"Mais !"

" Non." coupa sèchement le garçon aux cheveux blancs, boudeur.

"J'ai compris. Alors, Je m'appelle Sora. Je suis brun, j'ai les yeux bleus, et je suis un homme de Cro-Magnon. Enfin, quelque chose qui y ressemble, hein. J'habite dans une belle grotte, tout seul, comme un grand…"

Ainsi avaient débutées les aventures des deux amis de l'autre côté de l'île. Qui aurait pût prédire que, quelques minutes et une bagarre plus tard, leur périple prendrait une toute autre tournure ? Voici ce qui arriva ensuite.

"Sora, je te déteste." cracha Riku en se relevant péniblement.

"Moi, pareil." siffla Sora, recrachant la terre mouillée qui collait à sa bouche.

Les deux garçons ressemblaient maintenant à deux épouvantails et, sans leur faible différence de taille, ils auraient été méconnaissables. Tous deux furieux du comportement de l'autre, ils croisèrent simultanément les bras et se tournèrent le dos. La nuit s'était maintenant installée, et le soleil rouge des heures précédentes avait laissé place à la fraîcheur nocturne et à l'odeur humide de la forêt, ne laissant que les stridules des grillons et le bruissement sourd des feuilles prendre part au silence.

Sora fût parcouru d'un frisson – il ne pouvait en vouloir à son ami plus de deux minutes- et se retourna donc vers lui pour l'observer : celui-ci, plus rancunier, feignait de ne pas l'avoir vu et commençait à retirer les brindilles coincées dans ses cheveux avec la plus grande minutie, tout en observant l'état de son débardeur –autrefois jaune- avec une moue dégoûtée.

"Regardes ce que tu as fait !" se plaignit-il.

Le petit garçon aux mèches brunes se fendit d'un sourire. Riku était parfois tellement plus précieux qu'une fille ! Sa mauvaise humeur envolée, il marcha au-devant de l'autre, croisant ses mains derrière son dos, et le regarda avec son air le plus angélique possible, papillonnant des cils, toujours en souriant comme un benêt.

"Tu te fiches de moi ?!" s'indigna son complice tout en faisant volte-face.

"Pas du tout."répondit-il, amusé.

Un ange passa au-dessus d'eux. Le froid commençait doucement à se faire ressentir, et les deux garçons se mirent à grelotter. Leurs vêtements leurs paraissaient maintenant très lourds, et l'atmosphère ambiante les faisaient se sentir poisseux et gras, chose fort peu agréable lorsqu'on est seuls et perdus au milieu d'une forêt immense et sombre. Ils se regardent, et tous deux se rendirent tout à coup compte d'une chose :

Ils s'étaient perdus, et la nuit promettait d'être longue.

* * *

A suivre ! Dîtes moi si ça vous a plu, je serais enchantée de connaitre vos avis, bons ou mauvais ! A bientôt. Ya.


	2. L'Etoile Filante

**Note 1 :** Mon Dieu. J'ai publié la première partie en juillet 2014 ! Pourquoi personne ne m'a encore jeté des concombres à la figure ? Bon, voici la deuxième et dernière partie de Discoveries, ce long two-shot qui relatait les aventures de Riku et Sora étant petits ! J'avoue avoir fait pas mal de recherches sur la configuration des Îles du Destin, mais je ne peux pas assurer que ce sera parfaitement cohérent, à vous de décider.

**Note 2 :** Merci à Wa pour sa bêta-lecture en direct et merci à tout ceux qui on suivit cette histoire. Une mention spéciale à Wiael-sama, qui me comble de bonheur à chaque fois qu'elle m'écrit.

**Crédits :** **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété des Studios Square Enix et Disney ! Ils ne sont -hélas- pas à moi...**

Sur ce, Bonne lecture et merci à tous !

* * *

_**2\. L'Etoile Filante.**_

Alors que le soleil avait maintenant disparu depuis plus d'une heure, les deux amis étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, assis dans le creux d'une vieille souche : les nuits dans l'Île du Destin avaient le mérite d'être bien plus humides que froides, c'est pourquoi les garçons avaient retiré leurs vêtements trempés en silence pour ensuite les suspendre sur une branche en hauteur. Tandis que Riku essayait tant bien que mal de trouver quelque chose pour couvrir sa nudité parmi les feuillages alentours –nudité qu'il trouvait plus que gênante- Sora s'était lui assoupi contre l'arbre, bien décidé à dormir tout son soûl pour retrouver son chemin le lendemain.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Riku revint, maladroitement emmitouflé dans un pagne tressé qui lui donnait plus l'air d'un sac rafistolé que d'un véritable aventurier solitaire, et le châtain, les yeux à demi-clos par le sommeil, ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

« Tu ressembles à Tarzan, mais en pire… » bailla-t-il en se frottant les yeux d'une main.

Le garçon aux cheveux argent lui jeta un regard assassin, puis lui adressa un drôle de sourire.

« Moi au moins, je ne suis pas nu comme un ver. Regardes toi, on dirait un bébé. »

Trop fatigué pour rétorquer, l'autre se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de se recroqueviller, la joue appuyée sur le bois. Jamais les deux garçons ne s'étaient retrouvés aussi loin de chez eux, et encore moins dans une telle situation. Fatigués, inquiets, crottés des pieds à la tête… La tentative de taquinerie de Riku tomba à plat et celui-ci éternua bruyamment. Une belle nuit étoilée couvrait maintenant le dessus de leurs têtes, étendant son voile noir par-delà les frontières de l'île. On n'entendait plus aucun bruit et la brise emportait des senteurs d'iode venant de la plage… Tout de même, l'aventure gardait certains côtés agréables !

Assis à côté de son camarade maintenant vautré dans les bras de Morphée, l'Argenté se triturait l'esprit en tous sens, espérant trouver une ingénieuse solution qui leur permettrait de sortir de ce pétrin. Ils étaient de l'autre côté de L'Ile, et la côte s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres : la marée leur permettrait peut- être de relier l'autre côté à la nage, là où le lagon était le moins profond… Il fallait vérifier si cette option était possible, avant que Sora ne se lève, évidemment.

Riku se glissa donc à tâtons vers le petit brun et lui étala une large feuille de cocotier qui trainait en guise de couverture, un sourire aux lèvres. Avec un peu de chance, il serait revenu avant le petit matin. Autant le laisser dormir un peu…

Lorsque le châtain se réveilla, une heure plus tard, il crût à une mauvaise blague. Les vêtements de Riku étaient toujours là mais justement Riku, lui, n'était **plus là**. Aucune trace de son camarade.

« Encore plus discret que les extraterrestres de l'espace ! » marmonna-t-il, la voix encore pâteuse.

Il s'étira, tournant la tête en tous sens, mais ne vit rien. Tâchant de garder son calme, il enfila ses vêtements à présent secs mais froissés, ébouriffa ses cheveux, et fit le point : il était tout seul, perdu dans la forêt avec une faim de loup, le soleil ne s'était pas levé durant sa sieste et les petits points de lumières brillant dans le ciel lui faisaient « coucou » en scintillant. Le petit garçon pencha la tête en arrière et leur offrit un joli sourire avant de fondre en larmes, sa figure trempée de mille chagrins et le ventre serré par la peur. La solitude était la chose qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde.

Une fois son torrent facial atténué, le châtain prit une profonde inspiration et décida d'une grande chose : il allait retrouver Riku coûte que coûte, car l'Argenté avait sans doute besoin de lui et puis, il était un aventurier après tout ! Le garçon vaillant qu'il était ne pouvait pas abandonner ses amis sous prétexte d'une petite peur de rien du tout. Déterminé, Sora sécha ses larmes du revers de la main et pris l'initiative de constituer un petit sac à dos contenant des vivres et les habits de Riku. Pendant une heure il farfouilla dans les broussailles, cueillant de solides tiges de fougères et récupérant de minces écorces d'arbres plutôt malléables qu'il tressa entre-elles, comme il avait vu sa maman le faire auparavant lorsqu'elle allait cueillir des baies de Luppo*, près du village. A cette pensée, sa gorge se serra. Sa maman devait être inquiète, il fallait absolument qu'il rentre pour prendre soin d'elle. Il redoubla donc de motivation, ignorant les échardes et les écorchures, les bleus et l'humidité, faisant tout son possible pour réussir sa petite entreprise.

Après avoir bataillé vingt-minutes pour ranger les affaires de Riku dans le sac fraîchement créé, le petit garçon parti alors en quête de nourriture, essayant tant bien que mal de se rappeler quels étaient les fruits comestibles. Il en connaissait quelques-uns et, même si les noms lui échappaient, il était sûr de pouvoir les reconnaitre à la vue… A supposer qu'il puisse voir quelque chose dans cette nuit d'un bleu agréablement dense.

De petits criquets stridulaient dans la pénombre alors que le brun entreprenait une longue marche, convaincu d'aller dans la bonne direction -ou tout du moins -essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'il puisse se perdre plus encore. Avant de partir de son point de départ, il prit cependant soin de graver un chocobo sur l'écorce du vieil arbre, au cas où Riku repasserait par là. La végétation embaumait d'un parfum propre à la nuit, révélant des odeurs inconnues et parfumées que Sora respira à pleins poumons. Il rêvassait, s'imaginant devenir un enfant des bois vivants de fruits et de racines, courant après les papillons pour leur parler de ses voyages et de sa vie d'avant, et racontant aux fleurs ses déboires avec Riku, qui le battait toujours à la course. C'est avec un sourire qu'il vit bientôt se dresser devant lui un minuscule ruisseau -sûrement une prolongation du bassin clair de la caverne- et qu'il y rempli le creux de ses mains pour boire jusqu'à plus soif.

Rasséréné, l'aventurier aux cheveux désordonné prit ensuite la direction qui lui paraissait la plus favorable, s'arrêtant çà et là pour scruter la moindre trace de nourriture comestible. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé et son sac le grattait un peu bien qu'il ne s'en plaignit pas… Pourrait-il un jour retrouver Riku ? L'Argenté lui manquait cruellement dans cette situation, lui savait toujours quoi faire et, bien que cela lui tapait sur les nerfs, il fut bien obligé de reconnaitre que celui-ci avait un meilleur sens de l'orientation que lui. Absorbé dans sa marche et ses pensées, Sora sursauta lorsqu'un éclair blanc fila au loin, traversant le ciel immense en une fraction de seconde, se répandant en de multiples étincelles de couleurs, roses, or, mauves et vertes, qui illuminèrent l'atmosphère et les iris du petit garçon. C'était sublime, envoûtant.

Sora se mit donc à courir pour rejoindre cette lumière.

Depuis maintenant quelques heures Riku marchait, tournant et retournant de temps à autre dans sa main le coquillage qu'il avait trouvé sur la plage à cinq-cents mètres d'ici. Après avoir quitté l'endroit où lui et Sora s'étaient perdus, il avait continué d'avancer vers le nord, traversant la forêt avec plus de facilité qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et s'était retrouvé sur une gigantesque plage qui, comme il le pensait, reliait l'autre côté des Îles du Destins. Une Île dans une Île. Cela le fit rire intérieurement et il s'imaginait déjà avec Sora, construisant un radeau sur le sable, pour aller s'évader vers d'autres horizons. Il soupira. Sora… peut-être devait-il penser à retourner le chercher, maintenant. Il se passa lentement la main dans la nuque, admirant le dégradé qui se fondait doucement dans la mer, alliant le turquoise au bleu outremer. Il leva ensuite la tête vers le ciel.

Quelque chose retint soudain brusquement son attention. Un long trait de lumière se dessinant d'une façon bien particulière. Une étoile filante. Mais ce n'était pas comme les étoiles filantes qu'il avait vu auparavant, et Riku sentit un peu de bile acide remonter dans sa gorge. Elle était trop proche. Vraiment trop proche. Outre le blanc éclatant qu'elle dégageait dans le matin obscur, il y avait une chose anormale dans cette comète miniature. Derrière elle s'échappait une poussière colorée et elle filait à toute allure, comme si elle cherchait à tout prix à regagner le sol par quelques moyens magiques… L'Argenté repensa tout d'abord à la Fée Bleue de Pinocchio, Sora ayant évoqué sa légende pas plus tard qu'hier, mais il chassa très vite cette pensée et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Alors, dans tout l'éclat que pouvait émaner cette étoile si pure, le garçon aperçut une silhouette. Une silhouette floue, mais qui ne laissait place à aucun doute, faisant s'écarquiller ses yeux de terreur.

Une fille. Une fille tombait du ciel.

Le châtain courait, courait, si vite que même les feuilles fraîches qui fouettaient son visage ne le firent pas s'arrêter. Il sautait par-dessus les racines, enjambait habilement de petits cours d'eau qui filaient à même la terre, et pendant un instant il eut même l'impression de pouvoir s'envoler en espérant si fort de pouvoir rejoindre Riku et l'étoile filante qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin de poussière de fée. Enfin, trempé par la rosée de l'aube qui pointait le bout de son nez, Sora sortit de la forêt.

Ses orteils passèrent inopinément de l'humus au sable doux et il s'arrêta une seconde pour scruter le paysage autour de lui, imprégnant dans sa rétine le moindre détail de cette vision enchanteresse : devant ses grands yeux ébahis s'étendait la plus belle plage du monde, ou s'embrassaient de lisses vagues tantôt vertes tantôt bleues, renvoyant l'éclat du jour dans un calme ballet d'or et d'argent. Les dizaines de coquillages qui tapissaient le sable mouillé créaient au sol une somptueuse mosaïque de teintes, variant du rouge écarlate au bleu cyan, du magenta au gris perle ou encore du violet à un blanc nitescent. Ce lieu respirait le parfum magique et sauvage de l'enfance, où chaque parcelle de terre reste à jamais vierge de tous les mauvais instants.

Les doigts de pieds encore meurtris du petit garçon émerveillé savourèrent un moment la sensation agréable du sable tiède tandis qu'il jetait des coups d'œil vers ciel en suivant du regard l'étoile filante. Elle se dirigeait maintenant droit vers un petit îlot isolé.

Celui-ci était relié à la côte par un pont en bois mince et branlant, signe d'un minimum de civilisation dans ce sublime décor sortit de nulle part. Sora se précipita donc, traversant la plage à la vitesse de la lumière dans l'espoir d'arriver là-bas avant la chute de la comète blanche. Il fallait qu'il y aille, son cœur -qui tambourinait tellement fort dans sa petite poitrine- le lui criait de toutes ses forces ! Oubliant sa raison, le châtain continua donc de courir, encore et encore… Jusqu'à se heurter à quelque chose de mou, bien que ce contact de plein fouet lui paraisse extrêmement douloureux.

« Aiiie… » entendit-il ronchonner alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se relever.

Lorsqu'il y parvint, le châtain resta bouche bée de surprise en fixant le garçon aux mèches argentées qui, pour le moment, se frottait les reins avec une moue douloureuse.

« Tu parles d'un mammouth… » se plaignit-il.

L'autre ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche, bondissant dans ses bras en riant, lui offrant aussitôt ses plus chaudes larmes de soulagement. Riku serra son ami contre lui et fit abstraction de son dos endolori par le choc, trop heureux de retrouver le petit brun sain et sauf. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver s'il n'était pas arrivé dans cette direction ? L'Argenté dissimula cette idée et se contenta de sourire, amusé par les reniflements de Sora par-dessus son épaule.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'euphorie, les deux amis brisèrent leur étreinte. Les yeux du châtain brillaient d'une joie non contenue et il se pencha pour récupérer ses affaires éparpillées sur le sable, tendant non sans une pointe de fierté les vêtements secs de Riku qu'il venait d'extirper du sac improvisé. Son vis-à-vis les jaugea en levant un sourcil puis, apparemment satisfait de leur état, décida de les enfiler.

« Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tout seul ? » demanda Sora en regardant ses pieds alors que son camarade se débattait avec son pantalon.

« Je pensais que ça irai plus vite de trouver un chemin… Sans toi. »

L'enfant aux cheveux d'étain se mordit la lèvre en prononçant le dernier mot. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait pu réveiller son ami et ils auraient alors trouvé la route du retour ensemble. La vérité, c'est qu'il avait apprécié d'être seul dans la nuit, unique au monde parmi les bruits étranges de la forêt brute. Il s'était senti ivre de liberté, allant à sa guise parmi les chemins terreux et les feuillages denses, découvrant seul le plaisir immense de pouvoir aller où il voulait sans aucune entrave. Bien sûr, il avait pensé à Sora. Mais la découverte l'avait grisé à un tel point qu'il n'avait pas voulu prendre le chemin inverse pour revenir le prévenir d'une sortie possible. Il était bien trop fier pour l'avouer, mais il en éprouvait une certaine honte.

Debout et de dos, le garçon châtain essayait de contenir ses larmes. Un léger voile passait devant ses yeux et obscurcissait sa pupille d'un bleu sombre et profond, le liquide troublant sa vue mouillée. Néanmoins il ne dit rien, se contentant d'hocher simplement la tête. Riku ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, il en était convaincu. Cependant, ce n'était pas le fait que son ami soit parti sans lui qui le blessait ainsi : c'était que celui-ci mente en avouant une chose qu'il ne pensait pas, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Le garçon fit mine de rien et alors que son camarade finissait de s'habiller, il se retourna, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Riku hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il fit soudain face à une paire de prunelles nébuleuses et intensément bleues. Il ne cilla pourtant pas en se redressant, continuant de fixer ce lac immense en espérant pouvoir un jour se noyer dedans. Il se sentait véritablement coupable, à cet instant. Plus jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Jamais.

Alors qu'aucun d'entre eux ne disaient mot, un sifflement strident se fit entendre et ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Près de l'îlot, l'étoile achevait sa chute, se rapprochant à chaque fois plus dangereusement du sol. Riku se raidit. Tout à l'heure, la vision cauchemardesque de cette fille brûlant au cœur de l'astre l'avait paralysé, et si Sora ne l'avait pas percuté de plein fouet il n'aurait sûrement pas esquissé un mouvement, la regardant se fracasser sur le sol de l'île comme un fétu de paille se brise dans un étau. L'Argenté déglutit avant de tourner la tête vers le châtain qui, lui, ne semblait pas plus perturbé que d'habitude. Ses yeux pétillaient même, et il jeta un sourire en coin à son vis-à-vis avant de s'écrier…

« On fait la course ! Le premier qui arrive là-bas a gagné ! »

… Et de partir comme une flèche.

Riku éclata de rire et se lança à sa poursuite, oubliant tout d'un coup l'angoisse qui lui nouait l'estomac. Ils coururent, Sora dépassant parfois Riku, Riku dépassant parfois Sora.

Enfin, Ils arrivèrent sur la petite île et Riku s'arrêta brusquement, à mi-chemin. Devant eux se dressait un arbre courbé ressemblant à un palmier, au tronc s'élargissant à la racine mais déviant au fur et à mesure vers la mer. A sa cime pendait quelques feuilles et au centre poussait un unique fruit doré, en forme d'étoile. L'Argenté resta pensif un moment, n'osant pas s'approcher plus de la gigantesque source de lumière émanant de l'étoile filante. Le brun lui, n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Happé par la blancheur du phénomène, il fit un signe de la main et disparu. Le soleil était doucement monté dans le ciel et rayonnait, couvrant de son éclat orangé le spectre de la nuit. Le jeune garçon aux yeux turquoises se sentait plus que fatigué d'avoir erré toute la nuit et malgré une curiosité dévorante, il s'endormi instantanément lorsqu'il appuya sa tête contre l'arbre.

Tout était silencieux. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler l'atmosphère étrangement sereine dans laquelle Sora se trouvait, progressant à tâtons vers un corps mince. Il marcha, marcha encore et lorsqu'il fut assez près, s'arrêta. Etendue par terre, un bras replié sur sa poitrine, une petite fille respirait doucement. Son abdomen se soulevait à intervalles réguliers, comme si elle avait toujours dormi ici, et elle dégageait un tel calme que le garçon brun se sentit immédiatement apaisé.

Les yeux clos, une bouche rose et tendre à peine entrouverte et un nez minuscule composaient son visage. Elle dégageait tant de douceur, tant de lumière, que Sora en fut presque aveuglé et il remarqua avec difficulté qu'elle devait avoir à peu près son âge. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, passa une main hésitante dans ses courts cheveux couleur de cuivre, et attendit. Comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il détailla ses vêtements qui, à coup sûr, ne venaient pas de ce monde. Elle était vêtue d'une petite tunique blanche aux étranges motifs violets et d'une jupe rose, ses pieds nus enfoncés dans le sable. En s'approchant encore un peu, le petit garçon put même remarquer qu'un précieux pendentif pendait à son cou, une sorte d'opaline aux reflets lumineux. Elle était vraiment jolie.

De nombreuses pensées se bousculaient à présent dans la tête de Sora : d'où venait-t-elle ? Les étoiles filantes étaient-elles un moyen de transport courant dans son monde ? Pourquoi avait-elle atterri sur les Îles du Destin ? Quand se réveillerait-t-elle ? Alors qu'il en était à se demander quelle était la couleur de ses yeux, la réponse lui apparut de la façon la plus simple qui soit. La petite fille le fixait gentiment, une main posée sur sa joue. Le châtain recula précipitamment et celle-ci se mit à rire, un rire qui secouait tout son être et illuminait ses iris bleu ciel : à ce moment le cœur de Sora se gonfla de bonheur, et il sut qu'il la protégerait pour toujours. Heureux, il lui prit la main et l'aida à se relever tandis qu'elle brossait ses habits ensablés.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » lui demanda-t-il en la regardant faire, subjugué.

« Kairi. Et toi ? »

« Sora. »

Ils n'échangèrent pas d'autres mots et sortirent du cocon éblouissant qui s'était dissipé, découvrant un autre petit garçon assoupi de façon très étrange… Un bras sur la tête, un autre en travers du tronc et la bouche grande ouverte, il fit une impression des plus hilarante sur la dénommée Kairi, qui se plia de rire en l'observant. Sora, lui, esquissa un sourire et pointa du doigt son ami endormi.

« Ca… C'est Riku. »

Une fois que l'Argenté fut réveillé, chacun s'empressa de questionner la petite fille qui, toujours avec un sourire, répondait du mieux qu'elle pouvait aux questions. Elle avait perdu la mémoire et ne savait que son nom, mais cela ne dérangea pas les deux amis qui firent milles hypothèses sur sa vie antérieure et rêvèrent de milles autres mondes. Ensemble, ils traversèrent le pont, la plage, et courèrent dans l'eau peu profonde afin de relier l'autre côté de la frontière. Bien sûr, arrivés à la maison, ils se firent houspiller de façon mémorable et furent privés de sortie pendant bien une semaine, mais une mère inquiète n'est jamais bien méchante et l'adorable maman de Sora leur prépara un goûter gargantuesque qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier. Ensuite, Kairi fut conduite chez Monsieur le Maire, qui accepta de la loger de bon cœur.

C'est ainsi que naquit l'amitié de Riku, Kairi et Sora, les deux garçons ayant enfin trouvé une fille pour jouer la demoiselle en détresse, mais aussi une amie précieuse et sincère. Ils retournèrent souvent à la cachette secrète et jouèrent longuement, se défièrent à la course et firent des batailles d'eau, pour finalement se retrouver près de l'Arbre au fruit étoile -se trouvant curieusement être un Arbre à Paopu- et admirer tous les trois le coucher du soleil, trésor des Îles du Destin.

* * *

(*) : Oui, la baie de Luppo n'existe pas. Comme le fruit Paopu est un fruit propre aux Îles du Destin, j'ai décidé de diversifier un peu la flore de l'Île. Pour l'anecdote, l'idée vient du fameux "Kuppo" répété par les Mogs, qui font d'excellents vendeurs dans 358/2 Days !

Enfin finie ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et que sa fraicheur enfantine est restée intacte, malgré le grand écart de temps entre les deux écrits. Je vous fais un gros bisous et espère vous revoir très bientôt ! Ya.


End file.
